


Mornings with You

by SakuratheFoodGuru1991



Series: SouMako One-Shots [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angel Tachibana Makoto, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Fluff, Gay, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOUSUKE, Happy, M/M, Mornings, minor mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuratheFoodGuru1991/pseuds/SakuratheFoodGuru1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet, fluffy one-shot that shows a normal morning in the life of Yamazaki Sousuke and Yamazaki Makoto, husband and husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skullsai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skullsai).



The morning light poured into the bedroom and Sousuke yawned and woke up. Makoto's chest was pressed against his, both of them bare, and their hearts beating in unison. Sousuke looked at his husband and nuzzled into his face and kissed him sweetly while he rubbed his back. Makoto slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sousuke's beautiful teal eyes.

 

“Good morning, baby,” said Sousuke to his spouse.

 

Makoto yawned and snuggled into Sousuke's muscular chest. “Good morning, Sousuke.” His emerald eyes were still heavy and he closed his eyes and pressed his head on his husband's warm body.

 

“Hey, don't go back to sleep, Makoto,” chuckled Sousuke as he ran his fingers through Makoto's hair. “You have children to teach today.”

 

“Mmm...” moaned Makoto in protest. “I just want to lie in the bed with my husband all day.”

 

“We'll do that this weekend. We'll have a nice dinner, candle, wine, make sweet, passionate love, followed by a warm bath, and we'll sleep in each other's arms.”

 

“You're so good to me, Sousuke,” said Makoto as he looked at the wedding ring on his finger. “I'm so happy that we're married.”

 

“I am, too. I married the love of my life and everyday with you is so lovely,” replied Sousuke as they sealed their lips with a kiss. Sousuke then threw the covers off of them, revealing two muscular males who were wearing their underwear. Makoto was wearing a pair of black briefs that had green waistband and the seams of the body were matching green. Sousuke had black boxer briefs that had a teal waistband that matched the bottom seams. It was their favorite pair.

 

“Cold,” said Makoto as he tried to reach the blanket.

 

Sousuke was already up and held out his hand to Makoto. “Go warm up in the shower. I'll make breakfast for us.”

 

“Do you want to join me so I can warm up more?” asked Makoto with sweet gentle eyes.

 

“Not today; I don't want you limping at school,” said Sousuke. It was true; sometimes during a morning shower, Makoto would be a little bit adventurous and ask Sousuke for some “help”. “I'll make the breakfast and shower later.”

 

“What time is your first patient today?” asked Makoto.

 

“Not until ten. I'll do a bit of housework while you leave,” said Sousuke.

 

“Okay, sweetheart,” said Makoto as he headed to the bathroom. “Love you!”

 

“I love you more! Take your time in the shower!” called back Sousuke as he went into the kitchen. He had a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt on and got the ingredients for a special breakfast for Makoto. He turned on the stove and the radio nearby and began to work on the most important meal of the day for them. Sousuke was going to have a different breakfast than Makoto, but it would be just as good. He cracked eggs and combined other stuff and began to hum to the music that was playing.

Makoto was just finishing in the shower. It felt very nice, but it would've been perfect if his husband was there. Makoto loved touching Sousuke's warm wet skin and planting kisses all over his body, but he had to do without. Sometimes they got a bit careless in the shower, not that either minded, but they limited that so Makoto wouldn't have trouble walking. Makoto dried himself off and sniffed the air. It smelt pretty good and he wondered what his husband was making. He went to get some underwear and an undershirt and put them on and went to the closet. He got a pair of khakis and a dress shirt and a sweater vest and went to the bed to sit down.

 

He was lost in thought. He was 29 years old and had been married for Sousuke for three years. Before meeting Sousuke again at 23, he remembered the last time they ever spoke was years ago when they were playing the Survival Game at the Samezuka Cultural Festival. Sousuke had changed. He had his shoulder fixed and was swimming again and they were at a natatorium in Tokyo. They were actually doing trial rounds for the 2020 Olympics of who would get in and whatnot. Sousuke won the race, and Makoto got second. Afterwards, they started talking to one another and eventually began dating.

 

Sousuke was able to get to the 2020 Olympics at the age of 24, and he took his boyfriend with him. Sousuke did not want to let Makoto down, and he earned a gold in butterfly 50 m, and that was the only medal he got. Nonetheless, he fulfilled his dream and he wanted to help people who had gone through the pain of a broken shoulder by being a physical therapist.

 

Makoto, on the other hand, became a teacher, 6th grade, to be exact, and in the summer of 2021, after just two years of dating, Sousuke popped the question. Makoto was so flustered and of course he accepted the proposal. The following April, the two men got married and could not be any happier with the decision.

 

 

Makoto finally was completely dressed and went into the kitchen.  "It smells good, Sousuke," he said with a sweet smile as he sat down at the table.  Sousuke came by and put his favorite mug that was green and had an orca on it.  The mug was filled with coffee.

 "And this is for you," said Sousuke as he placed a bowl of miso soup in front of Makoto.  Makoto looked at his husband's teal eyes and smiled in response.  He knew what Makoto loved to have for breakfast and he greatly appreciated it.

Just as Makoto began to start eating the soup, Sousuke set a plate in front of Makoto that had pancakes.  Not just any pancakes--pancakes that were in the shape of orcas.  Sousuke had been learning secretly how to make pancake art and he wanted to make something really special for his husband.

 

"Oh, Sousuke, they're so adorable!" exclaimed Makoto as he smiled at the pancakes.  "They're almost too cute to eat!"

 

"Well, if you don't eat them, they'll get cold and eventually get soggy.  Eat them while they're warm and fluffy," said Sousuke as he kissed Makoto on the cheek.  

 

Makoto began to eat the cute pancakes and he couldn't stop smiling at Sousuke.  He was so happy to have Sousuke in his life.  Sure, they would periodically have disagreements, but Sousuke was never abusive.   Sousuke came to the table with broiled fish and ate it for breakfast.  Ten minutes later, Makoto had finished everything on the plate and kissed Sousuke.  He got up and washed the dishes and Sousuke had finished as well.   He stood behind Makoto and placed his hands on Makoto's belly and began to rub it, placing sweet kisses all over his cheek.

 

"I wish we could have a baby, Sousuke," whined Makoto as he turned around to look at Sousuke in the eyes.  "I have been wanting to adopt for so long."

 

"I know.  We just have to wait a little longer before the court determines if we are eligible," answered Sousuke as he hugged Makoto.  Makoto jumped and Sousuke caught him and the two men began to kiss passionately.  It had been a while since Sousuke held Makoto bridal style and they would just kiss while Sousuke had his arms around Sousuke's head.

 

"Please don't go, Sousuke.  I wish I could take you with me to school."

 

"I do, too.  But I'll be there to wrap you in my arms tonight."

 

"Like always?"

 

"Like always.  Have a good day, baby."  

 

The two separated and Sousuke and Makoto kissed one last time before Makoto softly shut the door.  This was the worst part of the day, but he always looked forward to the best part when they were in each other's arms at night, waiting for the cycle to repeat itself.  


End file.
